


Being Used

by witchgodess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchgodess/pseuds/witchgodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know why you enjoy this," Katherine whispers in Elena's ear. "And why you're never able to say no to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookingforarianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforarianna/gifts).



> Still working to increase the femslash in this fandom one fic at a time.
> 
> If you have a request (pretty much all femslash pairings are welcome), let me know and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Other than that, the only thing you need to know is that Elena is still human in this fanfic. Enjoy!

"You better not come, you little whore," Katherine says in Elena's ear as she speeds up her motions, causing the younger doppelganger to cry out. "You know what'll happen if you do."

It's a little game that Katherine likes to play with Elena. She forces Elena to the edge, but demands that she hold off on her orgasm until she is given permission.

It's a trap, though, and they both know it because Katherine knows exactly how to touch her, the speed, the amount of pressure, and what to say to make Elena come undone. Still, Katherine enjoys watching her try so hard to hold her orgasm back only to watch her completely fail.

"You're just  _dying_ to come, though, aren't you?" Katherine continues to whisper. "You're so wet and I can feel your slutty little pussy starting to clamp around my fingers."

Elena groans and almost begins to sob with the amount of effort she's using to hold back her orgasm, but she goes over the edge anyway, her world becoming nothing but a narrow tunnel of pleasure.

"Ugh," Katherine grumbles when Elena's walls begin to tightly clamp down on her fingers and Elena cries out in pleasure. "Of course you couldn't hold it back."

She waits until Elena calms down enough to hear her next words.

"So, slut," Katherine says, slapping one of her doppleganger's breasts. She remains mindful of her vampire strength, but still slaps hard enough so it hurts. "Being the little whore you are, you of course couldn't help cumming. But you know you need to be punished for that, right slut?"

She reaches down and gives Elena's cunt a hard slap for good measure, causing the brunette to flinch and let out a cry.

"Bend over your desk," Katherine demands.

Elena gets up on shaky legs and makes her way over to the desk. She leans down, resting her forearms on top of the smooth wood, her ass sticking out and ready for punishment. It was already humiliating enough, but she knows Katherine purposely has her bend over the desk for these occasions because it puts them both in clear view of the window where the neighbors or any bystanders can see.

"Mmmm," Katherine hums as she runs her hands over the smooth globes of Elena's backside. "Why don't you count each one and thank me and then ask for another like the good little slut you are?"

Elena whimpers and nods.

The first slap is sharp and it causes Elena's body to jerk, her nipples teasingly trailing along the surface of her desk.

"One. Thank you, can I please have another?"

"Good, slut," Katherine replies. Elena could hear the smirk in her voice.

The second slap is equally as sharp.

"Two. Thank you, can I please have another?"

The third smack has her ass stinging, but Elena can also feel herself dripping at the same time.

"Three. Thank you, can I please have another?"

Her cries grow louder by the fourth slap.

"Four. Thank you, can I please have another?"

"Look at you, you little whore," Katherine says, lightly running a finger up and down the lips of Elena's pussy. "You're enjoying this so much that you're going to start dripping on the floor any moment."

Elena whimpers when Katherine takes her finger away and continues her spanking.

Katherine stops after Elena counts to fifteen. By then, the younger doppleganger's ass is bright red and her cunt burned with the need to be released.

"You like this, don't you?" Katherine asks. "You like being my little slut."

Elena doesn't reply.

"Say it!" Katherine snaps, reaching down and giving Elena's pussy a hard slap.

"Yes, I like it!" Elena cries out.

"You like what?!" Katherine slaps her cunt again.

"I like being your little slut."

"Get on the bed. On your back," Katherine commands. "And spread your legs wide open so I can see your pussy."

Elena does as she is told. A part of her can't help but feel ashamed for how easily she gives into this vampire. As much as she hates to admit it and as sick as it is, she truly does enjoy letting Katherine dominate her.

"You need to come so badly, don't you?" Katherine asks, sliding her fingers into Elena's pussy. "Your cunt is just throbbing and twitching and so ready to explode, isn't it?"

Elena whimpers and nods.

"Beg for it."

"Please, Katherine," Elena gasps as the brunette begins to quickly fiddle with her clit. "Please let me cum. I need to come so badly. Please. Please let me come. Please, please, please."

"Hmmm...not quite yet," Katherine says with a cheshire cat smile, pulling away when she knows Elena is right on the edge of coming. She brings Elena to the edge a few more times only to let her drop back down, making Elena practically sob with frustration and need.

"I think it's my turn to cum," Katherine whispers in Elena's ear. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Making me cum? You like being my little slut, so your first concern should be making me cum as many times as your talented mouth can."

With that, she shimmys her way up Elena's body until her thighs are on either side of the younger brunette's head, her pussy throbbing just above her mouth.

"Beg to me to let you eat me out, slut," Katherine demands.

It was truly humiliating. Willingly laying on her back, her pussy burning with a need to come, being forced to beg Katherine to ride her face. Elena didn't think it was possible, but her pussy actually began to throb even more.

"Please. Please let me taste you," Elena cries out. "I wanna make you cum, I wanna drink down everything you give me. Please let me be your good little slut and let me make you cum."

Katherine grins and lowers herself down onto Elena's face. Elena wastes no time in sucking on Katherine's clit before moving her tongue down to slide in and out of the vampire's cunt. She begins to alternate, spending some time on Katherine's clit before paying homage to her cushiony channel.

"Mmmm," Katherine sighs as Elena's tongue begins to work wonders on her pussy. "I've trained you to be such a good little pussy eater, didn't I? Of course, you being as slutty as you are, a great deal of it is natural talent and enthusiasm."

Katherine is content to ride Elena's face for a while, forcing the younger brunette to make her cum again and again and again. By the time she lifts herself off Elena, the girl's face is complete soaked in her cum.

"Before I leave, why don't a set you up with a few things?" Katherine suggests as she begins to lightly circle Elena's clit. "I'm sure your slutty pussy is just dying to come again."

With that, she begins to secure Elena's hands and feet to the headboard and footboard of the bed, making sure the Elena is spread wide open for all to see. Then, she takes a length of rope and a vibrator and secures it against Elena's cunt in a make-shift harness. All she needed was one more thing to complete the picture.

"Open," Katherine commands. When Elena does so, she pushes a bright red ball into her doppleganger's mouth and tightens the strap. She then reaches down and turns the vibrator on a medium setting.

"See you tomorrow morning. Unless someone finds you first, of course. Wouldn't that be interesting? You'd have to explain to them what a slut you are, how you're my little slut," Katherine says with a wide grin.

Of course she won't actually leave Elena there the entire night...her little clit might explode from all the stimulation, but a few hours certainly wouldn't hurt. Much.

As Elena finds herself forced over and over the edge again until becomes almost painful, she has never felt like so used or like such a slut in her life. And to add to her humiliation, she absolutely loves every second of it.


End file.
